Back From The Dead
by ThisShipShallSail
Summary: Percy "dies" in Tartarus, Annabeth escapes and everyone forgets about him, assuming he's dead. However, what will happen when he escapes, ALIVE? What will happen? Will he be accepted once again? Has everyone moved on, with new people? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own these characters, or Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does. Please R&R! Let me know what you want to happen next. Also, sorry this is only short, I'm on holiday so I don't have much time. Next chapters will be longer. I don't have any idea where I'm going with this, so please review. I have no ideas. Who's going to be dating who? What will happen? YOU TELL ME! Okay, here we go: **

Chapter One – Percy's POV:

Something's wrong, I can tell. I've been living the life here in Tartarus, who knew it could be this good? Apparently, it's too good; too good to be true. I've been here like, a month, and it's been the best month of my life. For a month, I haven't been able to put my finger on what the name of this place was, until it came to me.

The Lotus Casino.

And so, I remembered my past in this place, and I knew I had to get out, immediately. Making a beeline for the exit, I tried to look calm, ignoring the thoughts that were trying to pull me back. 'But everyone outside has moved on, without you' I walk faster. 'You love it here. If your friends really cared, they would have come to save you' the voice in my head pressed on. 'NO!' I told it, and surprisingly, it obeyed, shutting up.

Finally, I made it out. How was I going to get out of Tartarus?! I didn't even know if my family and friends were safe. I wasn't going to think about them being alive or not. I don't know if Gaia won, or if I'll even have a world to return to, but false hope is all I have. I *false* hope that everyone is alive and well.

**(A/N: okay, I'm TERRIBLE with fighting scenes and adventure stuff, I just like drama and romance and stuff, I just like drama and romance and stuff :3 so let's just pretend that he gets through Tartarus, kills loads of monsters, and somehow ends up in the mortal world. He's in England – don't ask me why. He just is.)**

I need money. Mortal, English money, ASAP. I have no idea where I intend on going – probably back to camp – but I can't get there without transport. I'm not going in the air, noooo way. I'll have to hail a hippocampus, and ride down to America, but I don't know where the nearest water source is. Hahah, what am I talking about?! Son of Poseidon, I think I can locate some water. Annabeth would have called me a Seaweed Brain.

_Annabeth._

Gods, how is she? I have an urge to see her, NOW. I have to get to her, hold her, kiss her like there's no tomorrow. It's been a month...Or more?! I wonder how she is. I continue to wander about the precious time I've missed as I rode all the way to America. I remember where Camp Half Blood is easily, and don't hesitate to march up the hill. Hold on, hold on hold on hold on. What will I say? Oh well, I'll wing it. It's what I do.

Everything looks the same, somehow. It's all cleaner and better. I smirk, realising the biggest difference is the bathroom.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_I was kicking and punching. I'd been in plenty of fights before, but this big girl Clarisse had hands like iron. She dragged me into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom, and I was thinking – as much as I _could_ think with Clarisse ripping my hair out – that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier toilets._

_-END OF FLASHBACK- _

I'm now in the camp, and I examine the campers. They're shooting arrows, throwing spears, and battling hard. I see nobody who I can recognise yet. How long has time passed? Obviously more than a month. There are some faces I can't put names to, until...

" G-MAN!" I call loudly, unable to stop myself. Ignoring stares, I run up to Grover, my best friend. Firstly, he looks terrified, but realisation dawns on him. "You're dead?" He mumbles, confused. I laugh. "Guess again."

"A soul? Was it Nico?"

" No and no. You're so bad at this."

"You're..._alive?_"

"Ding ding ding!"

He just gaped at me, then ran off. Great, that wasn't awkward at all. I stood there, waiting for Grover to come back, or to see anyone I recognise, or for ANYTHING to happen. No such luck. Ten minutes later, I hear a familiar trotting noise, and look up to see Grover and Chiron approaching me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so this is Chapter Two. There are two POVs in this, and a new character (ooh). I only own that character, but not any of the Percy Jackson cast. All rights go to Rick Riordan. Let's pretend that Silena is still alive because she's just awesome! Please R&R! I love you all c: sorry if this chapter is quite short, but I had to end it on a cliffhanger :) so, let the story proceed...**

Chapter Two – Grover's POV:

It's a normal day (for a satyr). Or, at least, it _was_. I was walking down to meet Jupiter – my fiancé, until I saw him. Multiple explanations ran through my head: I was dreaming. Okay, that one is unlikely. I could be going mad, but in a realm of demigods and satyrs, I think it's fair to say that there are alternative explanations.

My thoughts are shattered when he shouts, "G-MAN!" and runs up to me. It's definitely him, I know that. He always used to call me that, even before we arrived at Camp Half Blood. I don't know what to feel. Nobody, not even Nico, has been able to contact him. He was announced dead. Why me, then? He's dead. He must be dead.

"You're dead." I state, as he's now stood in front of me, looking ecstatic. I can't remember what happened after that, until I'm running to Chiron as fast as my furry legs will allow me to go. "Chiron," I gasp. "Percy's here. Alive." He looks..._bored_. "Oh." Is all he says. It must have been ten minutes before we got back to him – I feel guilty for abandoning him like that, but I was in shock. I still am, really.

We got back to him, and Chiron shocked us all, by _slapping_ him. (Percy, that is.) "Ow..." Percy grumbled. "No welcome back hug then?" He frowned, rubbing his cheek. I would have laughed, but I was still shocked; shock of Percy being alive and shock of Chiron slapping him. That's unimaginable for Chiron. "Sorry." Chiron said in a flat tone. Okay, something is definitely wrong with him. "Uhh...it's okay?" Percy stared at him, wide eyed, and gave me a questioning look. I simply shrugged.

"So...what- um- what happened?" I ask. He better have a good excuse for being missing for six years. He can't be 'dead' for all that time and just come back without saying anything worthy. Hold on – it's probably not his fault. Well, it might be, but he has no reason to just leave. I'm a little mad at Nico – he must have known that Percy was alive this whole time, but he didn't tell anyone. I don't even know why...

"Right, sorry," Percy begins. I prepare myself for a long story, but am disappointed. "The Lotus Casino, there's one in Tartarus, and I got stuck in it." We meet each other's eyes – I forgot how fascinating that sea green colour was – until Chiron speaks up. I jump, forgetting he was there. "Great. Well let's get you to your cabin." He says it with a hint of sarcasm. "Right- wait. How long has it been?" Percy asks anxiously. "Err...6 years, man." I tell him. He looks dumbfounded, as Chiron begins to drag him towards the Poseidon cabin. "Chiron – wait! What are you doing?!" I shout. "Go along, satyr, I'll take care of Percy." He dismisses me not-so-reassuringly. "Oh," I say half heartedly. "Ok."

**(A/N: Instead of the new character having to describe himself, Nico's going to describe him, then I'll continue the story.)**

Nico's POV:

I remember it clearly, the day Beck came to camp. He was shy, and the only people who properly got to know him were the Aphrodite girls (purely because he's hot), some other random people who he trained with, and me. He's a Son of Poseidon, which sucks, to be honest. He reminds me _so much_ of Percy. Beck has black hair, usually gelled in some sort of way. He's always trying out new styles – he likes experimenting. His eyes are the precise sea green colour of Percy's. I can't look into them without wanted to break down and cry. He's decently muscled, but he trains so much that anyone can tell he's growing fitter. He's taken though. And not gay. I'd even say that he's AGAINST gays. Sucks for me, but Percy will always have my heart anyway. Dead or alive – okay, well, secretly, I know: alive.

Beck's POV:

"Annabeth!" I shriek, as my girlfriend picks me up and flips me over. "What was that for?!" I exclaim, as she laughs. She brushes her beautiful blonde curls away from her face, looking down on me with her stunning grey eyes. "What, you don't want me to do this...?" She leans in, kissing me, and I kiss back. "Okay, fine. Flip me whenever you want." I whisper. "Glad to know that I have your permission." She smirks, and I kiss her again. "Aww!" I break away from Annabeth's soft lips and notice Silena standing near us. "Silena!" Annabeth glares at her. "I apologise! You just look so cute together..." She pouts and gets a faraway look. Apparently, her boyfriend got killed or something. His name was Bockendwarf or something like that. She hasn't dated since – weird for a daughter of Aphrodite. You'd think she'd be all over the boys, but she's really not.

Annabeth helps me up, and I start to blush. Annabeth was too, however she looks cute, and I don't. Nevertheless, she kisses me again. "I'm going to take Silena to a museum," Annabeth told me. "Yeah, but only if I'm allowed to give you a makeover," Silena negotiates. Annabeth groans. "Fine...But I don't have to keep it. Deal?" Annabeth glares. "Deal." Silena smirks.

They walked off, and I heard something that made my heart drop. Annabeth gasped, and shouted a name, which I'd heard a lot of. This could be bad to me, but I am determined that he will not take away my girl. He lost his chance, too bad, but now she's mine. She's mine and she always will be. But still, I hear the love in her voice when she shouts,

"PERCY!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if I didn't update quickly! My brother accidently poured his drink on the laptop, but it's (hopefully) fixed now. This is quite a long chapter c: so I'm going to reply to some reviews now...**

**Opped: Thanks C:**

**ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me: Thank you :P C:**

**Guest: (who asked if it was Percabeth): this is Percabeth, but it's also other pairings as well. Obviously Annabeth is with Beck, so there's Beckabeth (yeah, that's now a thing c;) etc.**

**Guest: (who hated Beck) I know right haha don't give up hope on Annabeth though! You're right, everyone is different. Maybe Beck is better for her (don't hate me for saying that lol) you have to read to find out :P**

**BookReaderIsReadingBooks: Thanks c: Yep, hopefully Beck and Annabeth dating is infuriating for all of you heheh, don't worry. Things will get better for Percabeth!**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle 2: I know they're dead, I did say that I liked Silena so I was going to pretend that she didn't die. It's my story I can do what I want :P and I like Silena. Beckendorf IS dead though. It's only Silena who is still alive. **

**Fandomsunleashed: Thanks, I'll try to update quickly, sorry if I don't though c:**

**Guest: Thanks, I'm posting as quick as I can C:**

**Okay, I think that's all. I don't own these characters. I already wrote this, but I was finishing it off as the drink was poured on it, so it got deleted :( but here you are! R&R. Love you all. **

Chapter Three – Percy's POV:

"Sorry, boy, but you need to die." Chiron smiles. Well, I'm having doubts – maybe this isn't Chiron at all. But how would a monster get into Camp Half Blood? Somebody would have had to let them in, unless the six years have given security changes. I hope not.

"Six years wasn't long enough, we estimated thirty, maybe forty years, knowing you escaped Lotus before. But nope, we underestimated you. So now, you have to die." Chiron said, more to himself than me, after I failed at replying. "Why?" I asked. "What did I do?" He laughed. "Oh, you stopped Gaia from rising, and you stopped giants, and killed many of the world's finest monsters. And now, you will pay." He explained, as if it were obvious.

My ADHD influenced me to grab the pen form of Riptide and uncap the lid. Until I realised that it was still a _pen._ Horrified, I looked back up to a smirking Chiron. "Nice try, Jackson. Don't you think we already thought of that? We're not idiots, you know." He shook his head, teasingly. "Course you're not," I muttered sarcastically, making him glare at me.

What would Annabeth do? Stall. That's right. Wait for help and keep talking. "Are you Chiron, or a monster?" I ask, fidgeting. "That's for me to know and you to find out," He grinned at his 'cleverness'. "Is Annabeth here?" I ask next. "Yes," He smirked, teasing, as if he knows something I don't. "What?" I question. "What is it? What's happened to her?" I'm slightly worried now. "I guess you'll never find out!" He laughs, advancing on me. I stumble backwards.

Then, I get a change of heart. I'm the Son of Poseidon; I don't need a sword to fight. The water is within me. Okay, I can do this. With all of my strength, I force water to erupt from the ground, making a force field around me. I can feel the power radiate from it...I wonder if my dad has something to do with that.

"Gah! You are only postponing your fate! You can't stand like that forever!" He shouted. He does have a point. I'll get exhausted pretty fast. I need a plan, ASAP. Suddenly, I have an idea. I have to time it right, but it's all I have. I drop the force field with no warning, but keep some of the water floating in the air. Quickly, I bring it together to form it into a sword. I pray to the gods for help, and thankfully, they do. It becomes a real sword, and I go into a one-on-one battle with Chiron.

**(A/N: as I mentioned before, I'm not good with fighting scenes. So basically Percy wins.)**

At last, I found a weak point, and stabbed his back. He turned to black dust, and I stood there, out of breath. Grover should have smelt him, right? And how did he get in? I'm too confused. I have to go find someone, but his previous words echo in my head.

"You are only postponing your fate,"

My fate to die...? Everyone dies at one point, so I postpone it all the time, right? Ugh, I'll have to see Wise Girl about that one. As I step out of my cabin, I see Annabeth and Silena walking down past me. All words are trapped in my brain, longing to get out. I want to talk to her, but does she want to talk to me? It's almost too late to go up to her, but I run anyway. I put my hands in front of her eyes, and ask "guess who?"

Silena sees me, and her eyes widen. Annabeth laughs and turns around. "Beck, what did I tell you? I'm going down with Silena to the museum, you Seaweed Brain!" She stops when she sees me. Beck...Who the hell is Beck?! And why did Annabeth call him Seaweed Brain? "P-PERSEUS JACKSON?" She shouts, shocking me and Silena. "Um...Yeah," I reply uncertainly. "WHAT IN THE HADES ARE YOU DOING ALIVE?" She rages. I cringe away from her. "Nice to know that you missed me then," I frown. She looks at me, and hugs me. Then she slaps me. What is WRONG with her?

"Ow...Wise Girl, why'd you do that?" I try out her nickname to see how she reacts to it. She is silent, but then stares at me. "It's really you? What HAPPENED?" She looks on the verge of tears. "I-I got stuck in the Lotus Casino. Remember, when we were twelve? Well, there's one in Tartarus." I laugh nervously.

"Gods, why now, why now..." She started walking away. I look at Silena, raising an eyebrow. She looks crestfallen. "Perce, I'm sorry. This might be a shock – Annabeth's pregnant."

Silena's POV:

I watched in horror as I watched Percy's heart break. I don't think anything will ever repair him after this, not even Annie herself. Beck and her are happy now, who am I to break them up just because Percabeth could still have a chance. Percy...Oh, I just feel so bad for him. Stuck in Tartarus for a few years, to find out the love of his life is pregnant with another man's baby. Who she's _in love with._

"Percy – it had been six years. Annabeth moved on, and met Beck..." I see his eyes glisten with tears. That didn't help. "Who's his godly parent?" Percy asked. I gulp. "Erm...It's Poseidon, Perce. But that means nothing! He is NOTHING like you!" I reassure him, biting my lip at the lies that are spewing out of my mouth.

Suddenly, Beck approached us. "DUDE, you look just like me!" Beck gasped at Percy. No, no, no, no, this can't be happening. "Nothing like me?" Percy stared me in the eyes, and his sea green eyes looked broken, permanently, until he broke his stare and walked off into the forest. Beck looked confused, and Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. "Um, Beck, that was Percy Jackson. Apparently, he didn't die..."

Grover's POV:

This is it. He's cornered me, and I have nobody to come to my rescue. I'm pretty certain that my leg is broken, and I'm bruised, not to mention exhausted. This is the end for me, which is sad, because I didn't even get to say good bye. Jupiter will be devastated, but there's nothing I can do. The beast raises his arm, and the black sword glints in the tiny bit of sunlight coming from the window. I never would have expected him to be the one to end my days. I wish there was some way I could warn the others that Nico Di'Angelo is the betrayer of the camp.

And he brings down the blade.

**A/N: I'M SORRY! Do you hate me?! It's a cliff hanger heheh :3 Let me say this: I love Nico. There will be Pernico. And Grover is not guaranteed death. (Depends how evil I feel next chapter) :P bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just going to get straight on with the story, and Rick Riordan owns the characters apart from Beck. Enjoy! **

Chapter Four – Nico's POV:

I wonder if Grover sees a mad glint in my dull, dark eyes. If he remembers the hyper, old Nico. If he regrets meeting me, and if he regrets ever trusting me. I bet he does – Who doesn't? It's not fair, it's not fair. I didn't ask to be like this, I didn't. Percy Jackson made me this way, just because of a crush, that turned into something more than a crush. A little thing called love. It's pain, and it's changed me for good. There's still the chance that he'll come back, for I know he's still alive. It's only a matter of time.

For now? I'm focused on killing Grover. Why? Because I have to drive my anger out on something. And he pissed me off. So here I am, thrusting the blade down onto his pretty little head. He doesn't scream, and the reaction he gives is a tiny little wince. Blood runs down his forehead like a stream, and I'm smiling. I'm smiling because I can't wait for me to be the one wincing, for me to die. But there's never an end, I'll be alive in the Underworld, being a stupid son of Hades.

I watch the life drain out of Grover's eyes, see him blink back tears. His mouth tries to form a word – please, or something. Trying to be dramatic? It's not working. I stab him again, and this time, he doesn't move again.

I hate myself. I hate my life. I hate Percy Jackson, and he'll pay for it. Grover's only the beginning, a stupid satyr. I wonder if everyone will think I'll be like Luke, evil, but noble at the end. No, I live off of pure hatred. I shadow travel back to the forest and sit under a tree in the darkness. I hear a scream or two from where I've come from, and suspect that they've already found Grover. Good, that means I can relax. I physically ended his life, whilst Percy Jackson mentally ended mine.

I don't know how long it's been now, but I've been sitting here long enough that it's now light. Then, none other than Percy freaking Jackson walks past me. "Perce," I call out to him. He turns in surprise, recognising my low voice. "Nico?" He squints to see me. Pro of being a son of Hades: night vision. "That's me," I say weakly. I can't explain what I'm thinking. I just killed his best friend, and now he shows up?! I love him, but I hate him. He's the death of me, but he's what keeps me alive. So I do what any other psycho lunatic in love depressed gay boy would do: I kissed him.

"What in the Hades, Nico?!" Percy exclaimed, pushing me away. He looked me straight in the eyes, and did something I'll never forget. He grabbed my neck and kissed me again. We kissed for ten minutes, a glorious ten minutes. His lips were delicate, but pressing against mine with force. I love him. I love him.

"I love you," I voice my thoughts in a moan. "Nico?" Percy whispered, making chills go down my spine. "Yeah?" I moan again. "Did you kill Grover?" I freeze and tense up. How? How did he know? If I had any chance of being classed as innocent, I gave my chances away by my reaction to his question, and he knew it. He pushed me away again, anger burning in those perfect sea green eyes. "I meant it. I love you." That was my goodbye, and I shadow travel far away, where nobody can find me.

Beck's POV:

I don't know what I did wrong, all I know is that I'm going to kill Percy Jackson. Maybe not physically, but I'll ruin him. I get that Annabeth still loves him, but she's mine now. I know how classic stories go, what the fairy tale ending should be. Percy gets Annabeth, and banishes me, claiming I'm in some way evil. I'm not, I'm really not. I just want my Annabeth, and I want Percy to stay away, but that's obviously not possible, and today proves it.

I can't even remember what happened, but Annabeth was crying, she was in pain, and that's enough for me to hate Percy. He made her hurt, just by existing, so if I have to cease him existing to mentally wipe her tears away, so be it.

I'm hanging out by the lake, as usual. Son of Poseidon, it's like my second home. Home is where the water is, pretty much. I hear footsteps behind me, soft and gentle. Must be Annabeth, then. She sits down next to me silently. We sit there for a few minutes, hands linked, staring into the beautiful water. Eventually, I talk. "You okay?" My voice is a croak. "I'm pregnant and happy, and he shows up now? Why? I hate him. I hate that he did this to me." She sobs. I can't help but notice the longing in her eyes when she talks about him, and I know she wishes I were him. Gods, maybe she's just with me because we look similar.

"Do you love me?" I whisper, dreading the answer. "Yes, I do love you, Beck," She says, and relief washes over me, and it's the best feeling. "What are you going to do?" I ask her, not having to tell her that I'm talking about Percy. "I hate him, and I'm not afraid to show it. I'll just ignore him," She sighs, and I gently lift her chin to meet my eyes. We kiss sweetly and softly, savouring it. After that, we sit in a comfortable silence for a while. I'm happy with Annabeth, and I'm happy with my life. Nobody will change that, not even a certain brother of mine who's running towards us with a look of fear and madness in his eyes.


End file.
